The Life Of Patricia Williamson
by SugarCubes101
Summary: The whole thing is written in Patricia's point of view. It's like a memoir. She tells the many exciting and funny stories of her life as well as some not so exciting ones. The whole story will pretty much be told in order, but it's possible to skip around. Some chapters will be longer than others. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

**So I got to thinking the other day, "What if Patricia wrote a memoir?" Anyway, this is basically all the stuff that went on in Patricia's life. Love, loss, everything. Enjoy!**

_The Introduction_

Where do I start? I've had a bunch of experiences in my life, so I guess I'll start at the very beginning. I was born (along with my twin sister, Piper) on January 26th, 1994. Mum always tells it like one of those dramatic births where her water broke in an elevator, but that's not what happened.

It happened like any normal birth would. Her water broke at home and gave birth to my sister and me in the hospital. I can't remember much about my early years. I guess the earliest memory I have is my first piano lesson when I was about 4. I never got the hang of it, but Piper picked it up quickly.

Piper always seemed to be better than me intellectually. She went off to music school when she was about 10 and my parents decided to send me off to boarding school too. The whole enrolling process was very long and painful. We'd send off some transcripts and wait. We'd get a call from the school and wait some more. Eventually I just asked Mum, "When can I go?"

Finally, on a Thursday afternoon the good news was delivered. "Patricia you're going to boarding school!" Naturally, I was excited, but also nervous. I had never been away from home before. Away from everything I'd ever known. But I packed my bags anyway. Piper had already been away at music school for the past year as it was and I had no reason to stay really.

As it turns out boarding school was the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**So what did you think? Shall I continue? Review! It won't hurt my feelings I promise.**


	2. My First Best Friend

_My First Best Friend_

Boarding school was probably the best 7 years of my life. I met people I wouldn't have otherwise met. If you can I would highly recommend looking into it. Anyway, the first student I met there was my best friend, Joy. It was her first day too.

We both reached for the same cookie at dessert on our first night and things kinda just clicked. "You can have it." She said softly.

"How about we split it?" I asked. Being a twin I knew how to share. She nodded and I broke it in half as evenly as I could. You know how when you were a kid you cared about which half you got cause one was "bigger" than the other? Joy wasn't really like that. Although it could have been nervousness acting on account of what she actually wanted to say.

Later that night we found out our sleeping arrangements and she and I were sharing a room. It was quite awkward at first, but I broke the silence. "I'm Patricia." I said.

She looked at me like she was surprised I had said anything. "I'm Joy."

"So…uhhh…where are you from?"

She shrugged. "We move a lot, so a lot of places. You?"

"London. So does anyone you know go here?"

Her eyes brightened a little. "Actually, there is this one person. His name's Fabian. He lives here too."

"In the house?" I asked as I hung up one of my shirts in the wardrobe.

She nodded. "Yeah, I can introduce him tomorrow if you want."

"I'd like that."

"It's ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop!" Our caretaker said. I later found out his name was Victor, but at the time Joy and my eyebrows furrowed.

I just dropped it. "This place is weird."

The next day Joy introduced me to Fabian. He was a nice boy although he looked a little weak. Joy appeared to have a crush on him, but for a 10 year old I never noticed it.

Joy, Fabian, and I were like the 3 musketeers. We went everywhere together and did everything together. One night we were playing truth or dare with the entire house. We had gotten acquainted with everyone by then, so it wasn't a big deal.

Jerome suggested we spin a bottle to see who gets picked, so that's what happened. The bottle landed on me and Mara had spun it. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

Unlike most 10 year olds I picked dare. Jerome groaned. I guessed he had a really good dare in mind for me. "I'm going to go into the kitchen and mix a drink for you and you have to drink it."

"Fine." I put on my poker face for this one. Secretly I was a little scared. God only knew what Mara put in it. She came back and set the cup in front of me. I picked it up and drank it. I immediately spit it out all over Amber.

She screamed. "PATRICIA!" She ran to the bathroom to wipe off all the stuff I spit at her.

"Sorry Amber." I said trying not to laugh. I looked at the faces of my other housemates and they were trying to do the same. We just all cracked up. To this day I still don't know what Mara put in the drink.

My first fight with Joy was stupid. We had argued over whether or not she had a crush on Fabian one day and I said something that offended her. We didn't speak for a week until finally Fabian locked us up in a room and left us to converse. It was pretty clichéd in my defense, but we couldn't do anything about it because we were the ones locked in the room.

It's not in my nature to apologize first, but since she was my best friend I made an exception. Plus we got revenge on Fabian.

We sat down at one of the lunch tables a couple days after Joy and I made up. Joy and I were snickering at what we knew and Fabian didn't. He opened his lunch bag and pulled out all of his food. It took him no more than five seconds to realize the frog that was on top of his pudding cup.

He started screeching like a little girl and Joy and I were busting our asses laughing. In our defense it was funny!

Jerome and Alfie came over to us and asked what was going on with him. "He found a frog on his pudding cup." Joy replied.

Alfie's eyes lit up. "Cool! Can I play with it?" He picked it up off of Fabian's pudding cup and held it in his hands. "Why are you afraid of this, Fabian?" He asked referring to the frog.

"It's scarier than it looks." Was Fabian's only retort. Alfie and Jerome just laughed at this.

In all honesty I think Fabian and Joy were some of the best friends I ever had. I still talk to both of them after 30 years, surprisingly. Along with some of the people from high school, but we'll talk about that later.


	3. My First Party

_My First Party_

The first legitimate party I went to was when I was 14. It was in another house on campus called Hathor House. Apparently everyone was going and everyone was going to be out way past curfew. Naturally I couldn't resist wanting to go. When you're 14 you want to get out and try new things.

I actually talked everyone into going. Well, me and Jerome. We pretty much called everyone who didn't want to go chickens (although it was only Mara and Fabian). We got ready and when Victor did his ten o'clock speech we all waited about half an hour before sneaking out.

It was a cold night that night for wearing a leather jacket. Either way, we were all excited to be partying with the upperclassman. We went into Hathor House and we all immediately knew it was trouble.

Music was blearing out of the stereo and everyone seemed to be taller than us. We were only freshman, so it couldn't be helped. Amber and Joy wore heels, but it didn't make them but 2 inches taller at best.

Perfume, deodorant, and the faint smell of Buffalo wings filled the air. I scrunched up my nose. All of those smells are disgusting combined. I looked around for the kitchen in hopes of finding a glass of punch. I found a drink cooler and pressed the button. A red liquid came out and I took a sip of it. I immediately spit it back into my cup.

Now looking back on it I know it was vodka, but since I was 14 at the time I didn't know any better. I put the cup back on the counter and spent a good ten minutes looking around for a regular cooler. I didn't find one, so I just went without a drink. I looked around for someone I knew.

I spotted Mara talking with an older guy and walked up to her. "Mara," I said.

"Oh, hey Patricia." She replied mindlessly.

"Don't try the punch." I warned.

"Oh, I already did. It's heavenly. Do you want a taste?"

I looked at her cup then back at her. "No."

"Oh, where are my manners?" She asked herself. "Patricia, this is Russ. He's a junior." She said walking away. I looked in the direction she was walking and she winked at me.

I tried to have halfway decent manners, but as he talked I found myself bored. I eventually just walked away without saying anything to go find Joy. "Joy," I called. "Joy," I looked in one room, but there was a couple baby making in there. I immediately closed the door and tried to get the image out of my head.

I went into the common room and saw Joy dancing with some older guy I didn't recognize. I went back to the kitchen and saw Fabian. "Fabian," I said.

He had a cup in his hands. "Hey Patricia," I looked at what he was drinking.

"Are you having some of the punch?"

"No, why?"

"It just tastes weird. Don't drink it." I warned. "So are you having fun?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Not really." He looked a bit guilty. I think he felt bad about sneaking out when he really wasn't having a good time. "You?"

"Same." I sighed. "Do you want to go back to the house?"

"I was wondering when someone was gonna ask that." We made our way through the people dancing and making out. Surprisingly we made it out alive. We walked back to the house in 30 degree weather. I rubbed my hands together trying to keep warm.

"So what did you end up doing for the," He paused to look at his watch. "Hour that we were there."

"I talked to a few people, but they were mostly upperclassman." I paused and replayed the evening in my head. "I walked in on a baby making session."

Fabian scowled. "Don't go into detail."

I chuckled a little. "What did you do?"

He shrugged. "I hung out in the kitchen. It was the longest hour of my life." We both chuckled as the house came into view. We creeped through the front door and looked to see if Victor was awake in his office. He wasn't and I snuck upstairs.

"Good night," Fabian said.

"Night," I replied.

**I know it's pretty short, but they'll get longer as Eddie comes into the mix. If you don't know me I'm a massive Peddie shipper.**


	4. My First Loss

_First Loss_

It was the summer between 9th and 10th grade when my grandfather died. I was 15 at the time. I wasn't all that close to him, but he was my grandpa, so I couldn't help but cry. Mum was pretty hysterical about the whole thing. She's pretty dramatic when she wants to be.

He died of old age, I guess. Or maybe he just took too many medications. Either way he died. When the funeral came Mum was extremely upset and stressed. She had to make the little memorial video, but she couldn't figure out how to get it on a CD. She just gave up. I can't say I blame her.

I can't remember a whole lot about the actual funeral, but I do remember the food at the reception. It was so amazing. There was a chocolate fountain and with about anything you could ever want to dip in it they had. I also remember the chicken was really good too.

They served it with this Greek rice. Oh god, it was amazing. When we got back to the house that night there were cards, flowers, and all the funeral stuff waiting. There were even some flowers from Joy and Fabian.

I changed out of the dress Mum made me wear and went on my laptop. I had a three way video chat with Joy and Fabian. Instead of the funeral we all ended talking about the start of the new term. After Fabian signed off Joy started talking about how they had a "connection" when they visited each other.

"So what happened?" I asked. Joy was basically asking me to ask.

"Well," She started. "We went shopping and when we were trying to get through a crowd he grabbed my hand." She squealed.

"You're getting as bad as Amber." I remarked. "Then what?"

"And he didn't let go when we got through." She squealed some more.

"That's great." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're just jealous because you haven't had connections like that with anyone yet."

"No and I don't ever plan to." I said.

She scoffed. "Ok, whatever you say."

"I'm serious, Joy. Ok?"

"Alright," She started. "So, have you ever held hands with anyone yet?"

"No! Ewww!"

She raised her eyebrows. "You really don't like the idea of getting close to a boy!" She seemed a bit surprised.

"You've known me for 5 years; I'm surprised you don't know that already."

"Well I know _that_, but what I want to know is why. Why don't you like the idea of getting close to a guy?"

I sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it." The thing is my dad said he would never hurt me. That was before he left us for a 22 year old woman. I said I never wanted to speak to him again. Well, can you blame me? He basically chewed Mum up and spit her out again.

I was about 12 when that happened and I haven't spoken to him since. "Well the new term starts in a few weeks." Joy said trying to make conversation.

"Can't wait." I said sarcastically.

"So are you excited?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Ehhh, not really. You?"

She shrugged. "Dad says this could be a changing year for me."

Little did I know her dad wasn't talking metaphorically.


	5. My First Encounter With An American

_My First Encounter With An American_

It had been two weeks since school started when an American girl showed up at Anubis house. While she was running she bumped into me as I was walking with Joy and Fabian. "I'm so sorry!" She said before she ran away again.

"Who's the American?" I asked Joy and Fabian. As Joy and I walked off I noticed Fabian walked a little slower to look at this new girl. I had a bad morning already and I didn't need it ruined more by some American who thinks she can do whatever she wants.

Anyway, we were in our last class of the day when Joy was pulled out of class. I just ignored it and went to look for her after class. In the process I stumbled into tweedledum and tweedledumer. "Have you guys seen Joy?" I asked them.

They gave me some smart ass remark when Jerome finally suggested something. "Maybe she went back to the house."

"Yeah," I said to myself. I walked back to the house as quickly as I could and went to my room. I found the American girl that had run into me earlier that morning sitting on her bed. She stood up.

"I'm Nina. I'm American, obviously."

"Who cares?!" I asked. I started to get a bit freaked out. "Where's Joy?!"

She didn't know who Joy was, let alone where she was. Looking back on it I could've been a little nicer, but if I hadn't been as mean as I was there I don't think we would've ever become friends.

As the term dragged on Nina and Fabian became closer. I'll admit I was jealous. Joy was gone and Fabian had pretty much abandoned me. I was on my own. I hadn't felt that feeling since the first day at Anubis house, but it was coming back again.

I did some pretty mean things to Nina. I locked her in the attic so she would tell me stuff about Joy. I also poured water on her the first day she came and stole a necklace she had.

Then somewhere along the line we started working together and became friends. Nina, me, Fabian, and Amber. We had a club called Sibuna. It's Anubis backwards. If I told you anything else I'd be violating the rules of our club and Nina and Fabian would be hunting me down for putting it into a book, so I'll just leave it at that.

Eventually Alfie joined in and more and more people became involved. So my first encounter with an American would set in a chain of events that would lead to me growing closer to not only Nina, but Fabian, Amber, and Alfie as well.

All in all, my first encounter with an American was alright. Little did I know I'd have to repeat this type of thing 2 more times.


	6. My First Love

_My First Love_

My first love actually started off as my nemesis. We met and he started being rude, so me being me I was rude back. In the end I ended up being pissed off and I had a new nemesis.

He stayed in Anubis house and to be honest at first I thought he was lying just to piss me off. Later I found out he wasn't and I was so excited about that. Right now I realize there's sarcasm dripping off the page.

Anyway, his name was Eddie and he was my first crush. I masked it with the nemesis relationship we had. Seriously, one time I ended up standing on a ladder to hang something up and he was holding it. He deliberately shook the ladder just so I could fall into his arms.

He tried to intoxicate me with his charm and hotness. And it worked. Although, by doing that he only made me want to push him away more. In case you don't know me I hide my feelings.

Eddie pushed buttons on me I didn't even know I had. He made me feel things that I didn't even know existed. And in all honesty I was scared as hell. He was my first dance and I never dance. Never.

It was a masked ball for an opening of an exhibition at the school and I was being a wallflower. He and I had been talking throughout the night exchanging random insults, so nothing too out of the ordinary. This is where his charm kicks in.

He walked up to me and started to sway a little. "No." I immediately said knowing what he was thinking.

"C'mon get your head swinging."

I rolled my eyes. "No." I said again. He put on his serious/sexy face (there's not a difference).

He looked at me in the eye. "I'm just a tin can, standing in front of a tank asking her to dance with him." I started to bend a little when he took my hands. "I'm just going to peel you off the wall here."

I just let my guard down for the minute or two we were dancing and let loose. Later I found out it was a bet he made with Alfie and Jerome, but I got revenge by pouring milk on his head and another way.

I gave him chocolate covered worms, but they were written in French and he had no idea. Or so I thought. It turns out he spoke French (fluently). What ended up happening is he went around the school and offered people the chocolate covered worms.

He offered Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews some when I stopped him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Oh," He replied nonchalantly. "I don't eat milk chocolate." We went back and forth and eventually Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews ended up eating them. They must've tasted terrible because Mrs. Andrews had to look at the box. She was the French teacher so she knew what everything said.

"My mom made me take French class," Eddie started. "I always thought it was pointless, but boy was I wrong." He handed me the box and strutted off.

At that point I thought he was both good and terrible. I wanted to kill him, yet not.

And he was my first kiss. I had lost my voice due to a virus that was going around school, but Eddie didn't know that. He came to my room one day and asked me why I wasn't talking to him.

I just had enough and planted one on him. It would've been nice, but Joy walked in on us and told him I had Laryngitis.

I didn't have my voice back when he asked me on an actual date, but while I was getting ready I got locked in the bathroom. I was trapped in there for hours when Mara came in there to get ready for bed.

I sprinted downstairs and started knocking on his door. He opened it.

"Oh, now you come looking for me!" He said. I pointed to the screen. "It's only about 3 hours late, it's fine." He said sarcastically. He finally looked at the screen. "I didn't mean to stand you up." He read aloud. "I was locked in the bathroom and no one could hear me." He paused. "Right." He said coldly.

I looked at him with pleading eyes. I so desperately wanted him to believe me. "Well, I have a newsflash for you," He picked up a sign and I read it before he had a chance to speak. "You and me are over!" I slid over to the next words. "I'M SORRY!" It read. He read it out loud. He scoffed. "Yeah, well, you talk too much!" I stood there with my mouth agape as he slammed the door.

Somehow I got him to go on another date with me. That was a miracle. It didn't help that our relationship literally went through hell when my sister came along, but that's a different story.


	7. My First Case of Mistaken Identity

_My Fist Case of Mistaken Identity_

Piper had come to Anubis House and no one knew about her except for me and Joy. The rest of the Anubis residents found out, but Amber and Mara saw her walk through the door and Joy and I already knew.

One day when Eddie told me his dad wanted to take us out to a fancy dinner I agreed. He didn't understand, but he went along with it. Little did he know I had a plan in mind to trick him and his dad.

I sent Piper on the date and the only reason she went is because I threatened to tell Mum and Dad. Naturally, being the goody two shoes she was, she couldn't risk being caught and therefore blackmail did the trick.

Joy and I followed the cab to the restaurant to keep an eye on their date. It was pretty boring and kind of upsetting Eddie couldn't tell Piper apart from me. I understand I sent her on that date just to fool them, but I couldn't help feeling that emotion.

When Piper had to use the restroom I snuck over to see what they were saying about me, but when the waiter came over I had to stand up and Eddie saw me. "Back so soon?" His dad asked. They both noticed my clothing. "And you changed clothes."

"I liked both tops and I couldn't decide which one to wear." I sat down and Mr. Sweet wanted to know more about my theories on Tchaikovsky. I tried to come up with something so I said, "He's full of contradictions." Somehow I hung in there until Piper got back.

Then things took a turn. Mr. Sweet left the table and it was only Eddie and Piper. He started sweet talking her and holding her hand. By the time Piper stood up and walked in the other direction to stop him from going too far I was under a table. Just as they were about to kiss I came from my hiding place and said, "Ok, lady, mission abort."

Eddie started flipping out a little and we ran into a waiter while trying to make out getaway. And Mr. Sweet was there at that exact moment. "Patricia!" He yelled. "You," He started pointing to me and Piper. "Have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Now I get it!" I heard Eddie say in the background.

"I've never seen this girl in my life!" I said as I pointed to my sister.

I was hopeful that would work, but it didn't. Unfortunately. As it turns out our parents decided it would be better if she stayed with me at the school and I despised the idea.

She had started moving in on my friends _and_ my teachers. Little did I know what was next was my boyfriend.


	8. My First Driving Lesson

_My First Driving Lesson_

It was the summer between junior and senior year when I went to America to visit Eddie. That was also the summer when I got my first driving lesson from him. He had driven out on a country road where we would have some space and not be interrupted by other cars.

Eddie stopped the car and switched seats with me. "You ready?" He asked.

"No," I said bluntly. "Why do I even _need_ to learn how to drive?" I asked.

"Because people want to stop giving you rides everywhere." I punched his arm. "Calm down." He said. "Now gently put your foot on the gas petal."

I put my foot to the gas and when we started moving I immediately stopped. Eddie (who wasn't wearing a seatbelt) buckled up. "Hey!" I said taking offense to what he just did.

"I just don't wanna die."

I rolled my eyes. "Try again," He encouraged. I put my foot to the gas a little softer this time and it was going a little fast so I immediately stopped again. "What was wrong _that_ time?"

"It was going too fast! What else was I supposed to do!?"

He gave me a look like it was obvious. "Ease your foot off the gas!"

I scoffed. "Whatever," I mumbled.

He sighed and calmed himself a little. "Just try again," He instructed.

I put my foot to the gas (for the third time) and it was going about the speed I wanted, but I wanted to go a smidge faster, so I pressed my foot to the gas a little more.

To make a long story short with that move I crashed Eddie's car into a fence. The airbags didn't deploy, but it _was_ scary.

Eddie got out of the car (completely shocked, by the way) and looked over the damage. "OH MY GOD!" He yelled. "MY MOM'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"I'm sorry!" I yelled. "But that's what you get for trying to give me a driving lesson!"

"Are you saying this is _my_ fault?" He asked pointing to himself.

"Yes! As a matter of fact it is! I didn't think I needed to learn how to drive, but the great and powerful Eddie was all like, 'No you need to learn how to drive. You're almost a senior in high school.'" I mocked.

"I don't talk like that!" Eddie whined. "And I wouldn't have to teach you if you would've just taken driver's ed like the rest of us!"

"Well, it doesn't even matter now cause I didn't!" I retorted. I started a little rant about how Americans are so manipulative and stupid when he came over and placed a rough kiss on my lips. We were basically making out and before I knew it I got slammed into the car with Eddie holding my waist and preparing for another kiss.

So, I guess, my first driving lesson was pretty fantastic.


	9. My First 'I Love You'

_My First 'I Love You'_

It was the winter holidays during our senior year and everyone was just about to leave Anubis house to spent time with their families. I was one of the last to leave because I got a later flight than everyone else.

I walked downstairs with my luggage and set it down in the entryway. My cab would be here any minute. I started getting on my outerwear when Eddie came from the hallway.

"Hey, Yacker," He called. I turned around and he had a grin on his face.

I smirked. "What are you so happy about?"

He shrugged. "Can't a guy say goodbye to his girlfriend? I won't see you till next year."

I scoffed. "And you're still not good at jokes."

"But my bad comedy aside, I wanted to give you this," He held out a small box with a little red bow on it.

I smiled. "I thought we already exchanged gifts."

"Well, I wanted to give this to you when we were alone."

"You're so cheesy," I opened the box and inside was a silver heart. "It's beautiful."

"Why don't you see what's on the back?" Eddie suggested.

I flipped it around and there said the three little words, _I love you_. "Oh, Eddie," I said softly.

"I love you, Yacker. And I know it's probably pretty cheesy, but it's true." I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Then we hugged and I whispered in his ear, "I love you too."

We were about to kiss again when Trudy came into the entryway. "Oh," She said loudly. "I didn't realize you two were in here. Patricia, your cab's waiting."

I put the box with the necklace in my pocket and took my suitcase. "I'll see you next year," I told Eddie.

"Bye, Yacker,"

I walked out into the freshly fallen snow with a smile from ear to ear.


End file.
